The Doctor Is In
by Cimari
Summary: Fic en reacción a 5x20. Artie descubre qué es tener a Klaine como mejores amigos, una vez que el resto se ha ido. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Flowerfan.


The Doctor Is In

Por Flowerfan

Summary: Fic en reacción a 5x20. Artie descubre qué es tener a Klaine como mejores amigos, una vez que el resto se ha ido. Título tomado por Charlie Brown. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Flowerfan.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece, ya que es de Flowerfan. Lo único mío son los errores.

* * *

"Así que Kurt llegó a casa y en vez de rúcula y berros, compró lechuga romana y queso Parmesano. Pero yo ya había hecho una vinagreta y no teníamos nada de aderezo César. Es que le quitó todo el ambiente a la comida".

Artie ignoró a Blaine mientras explicaba con absoluto detalle por qué su cita para cenar con Kurt la noche anterior no fue de la manera que había planeado. Afortunadamente, Blaine parecía ser capaz de seguir jugando videojuegos con su habitual habilidad mientras hablaba sin respiro acerca de Kurt, así que la noche no fue una total perdida.

"Entonces, ¿Tú crees que esto significa que Kurt no quiere seguir más semejante dieta tan estricta?¿O él olvidó lo que teníamos planeado?¿O esto significa algo más…hice algo mal, así que él está siendo pasivo-agresivo y eligiendo una diferente ensalada como una manera de indicar que él no es feliz conmigo?" La voz de Blaine fue poniéndose cada vez más alta como él se enojaba, lo cual en algunos sentidos era preferible a la última vez que estuvo preocupado sobre algo que tenía que ver con Kurt y terminó acurrucado bajo una manta en el sofá en una triste, susurrante, pequeña bola.

"Quizás él sólo quería un poco de ensalada César", Artie murmuró. ¿Realmente la ensalada necesita tanto drama?

La siguiente noche Artie se encontró con Kurt en el restaurant. Había querido obtener algunas tomas del congelador para su nuevo cortometraje 'Alcaparras en lugares misteriosos', pero Kurt seguía hablando mientras trataba de grabar. Era exasperante.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me costó encontrar una pajarita que combinara con el preciso tono de verde azulado que él estaba vistiendo? Pero no, Blaine no quería usar pajarita hoy. 'Es verano Kurt, es tan caluroso ese cuarto de ensayo, pensé en ir sólo con una polera polo hoy'. Bien, pero eso no significa que abandones todo sentido del estilo. Y lo menos que él podría haber hecho era decirme que no quería usar una antes que gastara todo ese tiempo eligiendo la pajarita".

Artie suspiró. Nunca iba a terminar esto. Entonces recordó un truco que Santana le enseñó. "Oye Kurt, ¿Es esa Liza Minnelli afuera del restaurant? Creo que está firmando autógrafos. Espera, no, ¡ella se está yendo!"

Como Kurt salió corriendo por la puerta buscando a Liza, Artie rápidamente encendió la cámara y rezó para hacer la escena en una toma. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer sobre la situación. Liza apareciendo podría funcionar una o dos veces, pero él necesita algo a largo plazo. Y esos chicos necesitan alguien para airearse aparte de Artie Abrams, o esta escena en particular va a ser cortada.

Como la siguiente noche de lunes se aproximaba, Artie insistió que Kurt y Blaine fueran a su lugar. "¿Tú quieres que nosotros tengamos la cena de lunes en tu dormitorio?" Kurt preguntó, casi tan impresionado como si le estarían sirviendo sidra espumante en un vaso de plástico.

"Seguro. Confía en mí, será divertido". Artie no se perdió el modo que Blaine levantó sus cejas a Kurt antes de aceptar educadamente, pero no le importó. Todo lo que necesitaba era que ellos fueran.

Artie pasó todo el fin de semana en los pasillos y salas comunes de su edificio. Después de un cuidadoso estudio y un número de conversaciones mencionando sushi gratis y sake, pensó que estaba en buena forma. La noche del lunes llegó y estaba listo para el espectáculo.

"Oye Artie", Blaine dijo dudoso mientras él y Kurt entraban a su cuarto. "No nos percatamos que ibas a tener otros invitados".

"Sí, compramos suficiente cheesecake para tres. O quizás para cuatro", Kurt comentó secamente.

"Chicos, no hay problema. Tenemos un montón de comida", Artie les aseguró. "Ahora, permítanme presentarles a todos".

Al tiempo que el sake fue servido y el sushi probado, Artie pensó que las cosas iban bastante bien. Kurt estaba en una profunda conversación con una pequeña chica con largo cabello oscuro y Blaine estaba riéndose de los comentarios de un rubio sin camisa mientras trataba de no devorar con los ojos sus abdominales. La chica asiática media punk, del taller de verano de Artie, estaba charlando con un tipo con mohicano y el alto bailarín asiático estaba trabajando una rutina con una delgada chica rubia. Había algunas otras personas agrupadas cerca de la comida pero Artie no pudo recordar sus nombres, supuso que eran nuevos.

Tarde esa noche, cuando los otros invitados se habían ido y Kurt y Blaine estaban ayudando a Artie a limpiar los vestigios de la fiesta, Artie no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo. Hizo su parte de ampliar su círculo social y quizás la presión sobre él se aligeraría.

Blaine le dio a Kurt un beso en la mejilla mientras él se fue para deshacerse de la basura y vino a sentarse junto a Artie."Hemos sido un poco demasiado últimamente, ¿cierto?", Blaine dijo con tono de disculpa.

Artie se encogió de hombros. "Lo entiendo. Sus mejores amigos se han ido y soy la mejor segunda opción. Sólo que es difícil ser el único que, ya sabes…" se interrumpió.

"¿Lidia con toda nuestra basura?", Kurt preguntó volviendo a la habitación. "Lo sentimos, realmente. Eres un santo por aguantarnos todo este tiempo".

"Y no eres la mejor segunda opción. Eres nuestro amigo y mientras estuvimos abusando de tu oído dispuesto, ha sido genial tener este tiempo para estar contigo". Dijo Blaine, sus ojos muy abiertos y focalizados". Prometo que trataré de reducir la charla de terapia de parejas".

"Yo también", Dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de Blaine, acomodándose sin esfuerzo a su lado. Artie no pudo evitar notar cuan felices se veían juntos, lo relajado y cómodos que estaban mientras Kurt seguía hablando. "No es justo poner todo esto en ti, sólo porque todo el mundo se ha ido".

Artie suspiró. "No sé chicos, podría ser que es sólo una carga que tengo que asumir. Quiero decir, las cosas están realmente bien entre ustedes, ¿cierto?" Blaine se giró y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kurt como respuesta, un adorable pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y Kurt asintió. "Quizás soy bastante asombroso en esto. Y no sobreviviría si el resto se entera que Klaine se separa en mi vigilancia".

Blaine se rió y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Artie, el otro ya alrededor de Kurt. "Es cierto. Y gracias Artie. Hiciste algo considerado por nosotros esta noche, invitando tus amigos a cenar".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Kurt. "Por mucho que por lo general no me gusta cambiar la cena de lunes, he pasado un buen rato. Fue agradable ver algunas nuevas caras". Kurt miró de vuelta entre Artie y Blaine, una mirada extrañada en su rostro. "A pesar de que al hablar con ellos, tuve una extraña sensación de déjà vu…"


End file.
